yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Xyz Evolution
Xyz Evolution, known as Xyz Change (エクシーズ・チェンジ Ekushīzu Chenji) in Japanese, is term used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL ''and ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V series for an Xyz Summon performed using an Xyz Monster as the sole Xyz Material. This type of Xyz Summoning first appeared in the anime in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 018 when it was performed by Yuma Tsukumo. How to perform Xyz Evolution When performing an Xyz Evolution, an Xyz Monster on the field is used as the sole Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of another Xyz Monster. Any Xyz Materials attached to the original Xyz Monster are transferred to the Summoned Xyz Monster. Xyz Summons in which multiple Xyz Monsters are used as material (such as the regular Xyz Summon of "Number F0: Utopic Future") are not Xyz Evolution, and hence Xyz Materials are not necessarily transferred. Methods of performing Xyz Evolution An Xyz Evolution can be performed by utilizing the Summoning procedure of an Xyz Monster or by a card effect. Some Xyz Monsters have a Summoning procedure that allows it to be Xyz Summoned by using a single Xyz Monster as material, usually with some kind of restriction on the Xyz Monster that can be used. This is typically worded as You can also Xyz Summon this card by using … as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) Many card effects can perform Xyz Evolution when they resolve. For example, "Noble Arms - Excaliburn" and most "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Cards perform Xyz Evolution. Examples Example A: Via a Summoning condition on an appropriate Xyz Monster Number39Utopia-YS13-EN-SR-1E.png|An appropriate Xyz Monster to be used as Xyz Material ("Number 39: Utopia") NumberC39UtopiaRay-SP14-EN-C-1E.png|An Xyz Monster with an Xyz Evolution Summoning procedure ("Number C39: Utopia Ray") Example B: Via a card effect Number39Utopia-YS13-EN-SR-1E.png|An appropriate Xyz Monster ("Number 39: Utopia") RankUpMagicBariansForce-PGL2-EN-GUR-1E.png|+ A card that performs Xyz Evolution ("Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force") NumberC39UtopiaRayV-YS13-EN-UR-1E.png|= An appropriate Xyz Monster ("Number C39: Utopia Ray V") Types of Xyz Evolution in the anime and manga Chaos Xyz Evolution Chaos Xyz Evolution (Japanese: カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji) is the first type of Xyz Evolution shown in the anime, debuting in Episode 18 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL when it was performed by Yuma Tsukumo. The method to Summon a "Number C" or "CXyz" Monster is the same as the TCG/''OCG''. In addition the requirement to gain a Number C is for one to "carve a clear path" out of the chaos of confusion into the light. Later in the Barian Invasion arc, Chaos Xyz Evolution can be also achieved through a Rank-Up-Magic card (i.e. "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force"), the Field Spell Card "Chaos Field", or the Continuous Spell Card "Don Thousand's Throne". Two additional one-off variations of Chaos Xyz Evolution were also seen in two episodes of ZEXAL: * Episode 137: Vector performed a Direct Chaos Xyz Evolution (Japanese: ダイレクト・カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ Dairekuto Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji) using "Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands" to Xyz Summon "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon" without having to use its base counterpart, "Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon" as Xyz Material. * Episode 140: Don Thousand performed an Extermination Chaos Xyz Evolution (Japanese: エクスターミネーション・カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ Ekusutāminēshon Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji) to Xyz Summon "Number iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia" upon the destruction of "Number C1000: Numeronius" and attaching "Numeronius" to itself as an Xyz Material. Non-"Rank-Up" methods These cards can be Special Summoned normally via regular Xyz Summon, but can also be Special Summoned by using certain other cards. Rank-Up Xyz Evolution Rank-Up Xyz Evolution (Japanese: ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji, Rank-Up Xyz Change), also known as Double Rank-Up, is the evolved form of Xyz Summoning in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and ARC-V anime. It was first seen in Episode 119 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL when it was performed by Eliphas. Unlike Chaos Xyz Evolution, this method does not use the power of Chaos. It is only possible through Rank-Up and cannot be performed simply by using a certain monster as Xyz Material. It also differs in the way that all Rank-Up Xyz Evolution counterparts need the same number of materials to be Summoned (if not Summoned via Rank-Up), whereas Chaos Xyz Evolution counterparts require 1 more material. In episode 146 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, Astral showcased a new type of Rank-Up Xyz Evolution called Hyper Xyz Evolution (Japanese: ランクアップ　ハイパーエクシーズチェンジ Rankuappu Haipā Ekushīzu Chenji), which was achieved through "Hyper-Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force", allowing him to Rank-Up the Rank 1 "Number 39: Utopia Roots" all the way to the Rank 10 "Number 99: Utopic Dragon". In chapter 42 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga, Yuma Tsukumo gained the ability to perform Rank-Up Xyz Evolution by creating "Rank-Up-Magic Shining Force" through the power of Destiny Draw. This allowed him to Rank-Up his Rank 4 "Number S39: Utopia One" into the Rank 5 "Number S39: Utopia the Lightning". This type of Summoning also appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Shining Xyz Evolution Shining Xyz Evolution (Japanese: シャイニングエクシーズ・チェンジ　''Shainingu Ekushīzu Chenji'') is a form of Xyz Summoning in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga, similar to the Chaos Xyz Evolution. It was first used in Rank 32 by Yuma Tsukumo. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga, Astral first awakened to the ability to perform a Shining Xyz Evolution when the orbs of light that appeared in front of Yuma's, Kaito's and Shark's chests connected, representing the moment of the birth of Yuma's bonds with Kaito and Shark. According to Astral himself, the strengthening of their bonds managed to release some of his power, creating the "Shining Number" in Yuma's Extra Deck. At that moment, Astral shined so clearly that he became visible for an instant. Rank-Down Xyz De-Evolution Rank-Down Xyz De-Evolution '(ランクダウン・エクシーズ・チェンジ ''Rankudaun Ekushīzu Chenji) is a variant of Xyz Evolution in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime used to Summon Xyz Monsters with a lower Rank than the Xyz Monster used as Xyz Material. It was first seen in the Duel between Eliphas and Yuma Tsukumo, when Yuma used "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall" to Rank-Down "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number 39: Utopia Roots". Other Xyz Evolution These cards have a Summoning condition allowing them to be Summoned by using one or more specific Xyz Monsters as Xyz Material, in addition to their regular method of Xyz Summoning using monsters whose Levels match their Ranks; however, they do not go through any explicit '''Chaos or Shining Xyz Evolution. In the anime, this is not referred to as "Xyz Evolution", only being referred to as "Xyz Summon" like any other. List of monsters which can be Summoned via Xyz Evolution TCG/OCG Anime Manga List of cards that can perform Xyz Evolution TCG/OCG Anime Manga Trivia * Xyz Evolution is comparable to an Accel Synchro Summon from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series, a method of Synchro Summoning using Synchro Monsters as Synchro Materials. Category:Types of Summon